


A Tender Wolf Among Birds

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is meeting Derek in the park. There is kissing, and birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Wolf Among Birds

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short thing that couldn't leave my mind for a while now. I really hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Obviously.  
> And I only proofreaded it myself. My apologies for the remaining mistakes.

Stiles was walking through the park to his and Derek's bench just in the back of the park, where they usually spend their mornings on Saturdays. Or rather it was the bench on which Stiles was sitting panting after their run while looking at Derek exercising just in front of Stiles. Whatever, Stiles, despite disliking Derek's nagging to go running with him every Saturday, really enjoyed the time after he caught his breath to lose it again because Derek's arms, abs, and his ass looked glorious while he stretched and did other very exhausting (for Stiles) workout.

Stiles was just around the corner when he saw Derek already sitting on the bench. He had a small bag of bird food and was feeding it to goldfinches, swallows, pigeons and... _Was it a bluebird? How was he even able to find all of those birds here? Derek was like a freaking Snow White._ Stiles smiled thinking about this and how Derek would quickly lose this soft smile of his in exchange for the grumpy face if he heard that. But Stiles stood there looking at happy Derek calmly feeding birds, not even realizing that Stiles was near.

Giving Derek several more minutes, Stiles decided to finally walk over. He tried not to scare the birds, but when he got close, most of them were spooked and only some pigeons left a bit further away.

"Sorry," Stiles said grimacing, "I was trying not to scare them off but well..." he tried to explain himself while sitting next to Derek and kissing his cheek, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," Derek answered smiling softly at Stiles, "and don't worry, they will come back if they want some more food," Derek shook the bag of grains he had in his hand.

"Okay, if you say so" Stiles said looking at Derek and his smile, and he couldn't believe they  have come such a long way. Now they were sitting on the bench in the park, Derek in his purple Henley and Stiles in his Groot T-shirt, smiling at each other while the pigeons ate the leftover grains from the sidewalk.

"What," Derek asked grumpily glancing at smiling Stiles.

"Nothing, nothing really," Stiles said quickly raising his hands in defense, "I was just getting a sappy thinking about us, you--the old man feeding birds, and me being happy about you being happy," Stiles laughed.

Derek raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, come on, don't look at me like that," Stiles whined clambering onto Derek's lap astride.

He brushed his finger tips on the bushy eyebrows, "Don't frown so much, babe," he smirked when he felt the eyebrows knitting more.

Stiles bent a little and kissed the place between eyebrows, "I love you so much Derek, you know?  You have no idea."

Stiles kissed the tip of Derek's nose and next the lips. The kiss was chaste and sweet.

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles harder, "I love you too," he said smiling and put his nose just under Stiles ear breathing in the pure Stiles scent.

Stiles's smile broadened. He loved when Derek went all cuddly with him. He loved the feeling of Derek's beard rubbing down his cheek and neck, despite it being a bit prickling.

Stiles lifted Derek's chin a bit with his finger, took his head in his hands putting them on his cheeks and kissed hard, their noses bumping a bit.

"You are the best thing that happen to me. I love that there are so many things, that I didn't know of, that make you happy. Like feeding those birds, or telling me about stars and constellations, or your obsession with movies being historically correct..." Derek huffed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"No. Der, please, look at me," Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles with full attention

 It took Stiles's breath for a bit, "I-I really appreciate it," he mumbled, "that you try to bear my weirdness." Derek looked at him more intensely tilting his head a bit like a puppy. Stiles smiled lightly.

"You try to watch the TV shows I watch so you can understand when I'm ranting to you about them, you let me spent the nights with Scotty on playing Mario Kart at your place while you are bringing us snacks and drinks form time to time so we stay hydrated, you are never angry about me messaging you at 2 in the morning saying that I saw this cute video of the girl seeing rain for the first time and it is the most adorable thing ever or did you know that Viola Davis wants to star in GoT, how cool is that?! You are so patient with me, even if I'm usually not patient with you. Sorry."

Derek looked at Stiles with this rare smile that reached his eyes as well and kissed Stiles delicately on his lips.

"I love you too. So much," Derek whispered and hide his face in Stiles's neck.

"There is an old lady smiling at us just behind you," he mumbled.

Stiles turned around and there she was, the elderly lady with pinkish hair and yellow dress smiling at them and giving them two thumbs up. Stiles smiled and her, looked back at embarrassed Derek and laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

Derek smiled at him and embraced him hugging Stiles tightly. Stiles hugged Derek back and clamber out of his lap taking Derek's hand in his, "Come on, big guy. We should get going before they close the bookshop we were supposed to go to together ."

Derek took Stiles's hand, grabbed the bird food in the other one and they went toward the main entrance holding hands and bumping shoulders while talking about the book Derek really wanted to buy.


End file.
